Tears
by smartcookie727
Summary: One shot. Lisanna has to tell Bickslow something life changing: she's pregnant. The only problem is, they've been together only a short while and have never discussed kids. Fear of love replaced and rejected clouds her thoughts. However, is it really a surprise when Bickslow can see souls? Sad tears and happy tears. First time writing bixanna. Be ready for some feels and fluff.


Lisanna stood, pinpricks of pain shooting across her feet from sitting on the floor too long. She couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. Bickslow would be back soon. What would he say? A knot twisted in her stomach, threatening to toss whatever little she had left of her lunch. She wasn't ready—they weren't ready for this, were they? Lisanna fought an internal war of attrition. Her body screamed to hide the evidence and run, to tell no one, but her head knew Bickslow would be so hurt if she left. Each side pulled her, one way and then the other, until all she could do was sit on the bed and cry.

Breath came fast and haggard until she heard the familiar thud of the front door closing and click of the lock. Time's up. She needed to dry her tears. Pulling herself together, Lisanna took a deep breath, not ready to face the man she thought she loved. They'd barely said those words weeks ago. How was she supposed to know if they'd still be true after tonight?

Bickslow was peeling off his shirt as she entered the living room. He didn't like much adornment at home; the man would be comfortable walking around the apartment in just his helmet if he could with as hot as Magnolia was in the summer. Perks to having Bickslow as a boyfriend. It was likely a reason they were in this situation now. He whirled around to face her, giant grin plastered on his face, and she cursed herself, about to break both their hearts.

Bickslow pulled her into a hug, placing a warm kiss on the top of her head. "How's my Lis this evening?"

"How's Lis? How's Lis?" his dolls echoed. One fluttered over to her shoulder, resting on its favorite perch. Lisanna sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"I'm…ok."

Bickslow peered at her through the metal grating with one green eye before slowly removing his helmet. "You know you can tell me anything, Lis. Lying isn't gonna fly around me, though."

"Won't fly. Won't fly," the dolls sang.

Bickslow shooed them away. "Babies, Momma and I need to chat. Go play somewhere else." The dolls hung in the air for a moment, disappointed they had to leave, but eventually they scattered, chasing each other into the kitchen. His attention back to Lisanna. Her face was flushed and tears welled in her eyes. Sitting down, he draped an arm across her shoulder, and she rested her head on his chest. "Now tell me, little bird, what's got your feathers all ruffled?"

Lisanna sniffled into his shirt before drawing up every ounce of courage she had left. "I'm pregnant." Bickslow ran his hand through her hair, fingers dancing along her neck before they found their way back to her opal locks. "Bix, it's yours. I guess from well…you know. And I don't think I can—I don't expect you to—I don't know anything anymore. I'm just scared."

Bickslow continued to stroke her. "Of course it's mine, silly. We've certainly had ample _opportunities_." Tilting his head back, he laughed deep in his belly. "I thought we were doing well with protection, but sometimes we kinda get carried away during foreplay." Lisanna's cheeks lit up with a rosy blush; he was certainly right about that. "And I guess my swimmers are stronger than I thought." Kissing her forehead, he asked, "What are you so scared about?"

Lisanna looked up at him incredulously. "It's a baby. We haven't even been together a year. The responsibility—we couldn't possibly be ready to be parents. Do you even want kids? How are we supposed to—" She was spiraling out of control. Bickslow pulled her up his chest so she was looking straight in his eyes and swiped a finger over her nose..

"Silly little bird, what do you have to be worried for?" Lisanna squinted at him and puffed out her cheeks. Rumbles of laughter rolled through his body; she was too cute when she made that face. "Don't gimme that look. I'm taking you seriously. I just don't see what you have to be nervous about." A black tipped finger slid down her cheek and under her chin, pulling her into a kiss. "Sure we haven't been together a year. Doesn't mean we don't love each other. And we already have five kids. Of course I'd be happy about one more." Bickslow looked deep into her eyes, passed all her walls of fear and insecurity, to the woman whose soul shone brighter than any other. "Plus, this one will be so special. Cause it was made with a piece of both our souls."

Fear slowly melted the shell around Lisanna's heart. He wasn't going to leave. She hadn't particularly thought of herself as a mother before, she'd always been the baby, but the dolls did act like children a fair amount of the time. Maybe this wasn't an end to what she loved; maybe it could be a beginning. Lisanna smiled weakly. "I hadn't thought of that before." The pounding in her heart softened. "I'm still not sure if I'm ready," she paused, kissing him gently, "but it means so much that you'd be alright with this." The tension in the air started to dissipate and she giggled. "You keep on surprising me. I thought for sure you'd freak out more. I did."

Bickslow chuckled. "Well I was a little surprised at first, but that was more cause I was sure we used protection every time. After a few days I was pretty calm. Just waiting for you to tell me." Lisanna stared at him, eyes wide, before lightly slapping his chest.

"You knew? How the hell did you know? I wasn't even sure until today."

"Magic, baby. I can see souls, remember?" His eyes glowed in a near comical reminder.

"So you saw our baby's soul and figured I was pregnant and didn't even tell me?" she speculated, notes of confusion and teasing in her voice.

"Nah," he shook his head, "doesn't work like that. Your soul kinda changed. It got brighter and the shape sort of—it's complicated. I can't really explain. I don't see a specific soul for the baby yet, just almost a small extension of yours. Plus I thought you knew. Don't you have signs for this stuff?"

"Yeah, but it takes a while to read those signs correctly. You get a free pass for now, but next time my soul changes, how about you let me know."

"You got it, Lis. So…do you wanna tell them yourself or together?" Lisanna gazed at him, unsure of what he meant, and then she smiled, understanding.

"Babies, come here! We've got something to tell you," she called.

Near instantly they could hear little voices chanting, "coming, coming," followed quickly with, "tell us, tell us.".

Tears of joy and relief dripped down over the wild tattoos on Bickslow's eyes. His fingers brushed Lisanna's jaw, drawing her lips to his own. His tears came faster as he kissed her, until he was spent and let his head rest on the shoulder of the mother of his child. So softly she almost didn't hear, Bickslow whispered, "We're gonna have a baby."


End file.
